On The Road
by corey.t
Summary: Two Teens are giving the oppertunity to go on the road with the wwe
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND:

Hey im craig im 17 yr old and I've been a wrestling fan for years. I have a lot of medical issues I only see out of my right eye and growing up had no nose they surgically added it later in my life. I always wanted to be a pro wrestler but one punch it will ruin all the work the doctors have done. A few years back I had to write a journal for school then I got into it so much that I began writing stores then screen plays then wrestling events of course I never got it published but I hope someday I can. Going through high school i have a select few frieends but mostly im a loner because im judged by my looks. Girls look at me as a "Friend" guys see me as being a "retard" just because i look different. Well now down to the most amazing journey of my life.

………………..IT Begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm Craig Roberts. I am 17 years old and I have been a wrestling fan since I was 2. I have a facial deformity, I'm blind out of my left eye and at birth I had no nose all there was was two nostrils. My nose has been built up and it looks normal but im still visually handicap. I'm not here to talk about my hospital records.

Me and my best friend Nick were watching Raw. Nick hasn't watched wrestling sense the attitude era because it "affected his school work" I on the other hand am obsessed with it. It causes some conflicts but he although we fight about wrestling we still get along when it comes to everything else. So he fell asleep on the floor as I watched Shelton Benjamin was fighting Rob Conway. Then Eugene came down made me sick. Same time every Monday I turn the television off. I hate the Eugene character. So I turned the T.V off and went to my room and went to bed.

The next day after Nick left I went on my computer and talked to my friend Kelly. I use to have a crush on her but she never felt that way about me so were just friends. She is a wrestling fan to but how many girls like wrestling so we are really close. We were talking online and a message popped up "Hey you hear about the WWEs on the road contest" I wrote back "NO What's that" "On there is a contest where you sign up and winner and a friend gets to go on the road with WWE for a few months."

I immediately minimized and went and signed up multiple times that my hands actually hurt from doing it so much.

Days went by then weeks went by and then the day came the day before thanksgiving I went on and the homepage said WINNER CHOSEN… I clicked and it read The World Wrestling Entertainment would like to congratulate Craig Roberts for winning are ON THE ROAD contest. He and a friend are going to be on the road for 3 months. They will miss school so we will set up on the road teachers. They emailed information to me. My mother called the number given in the email. She eventually approved. I then got a call I answered and on the other end was a high pitched scream. I rushed the phone away from my ear. "Hi Kelly" I said knowing it was her. "I Can't believe you won you really won." I laughed "yeah me either do you think your dad would let you come." I heard silence "Yeah I think I can negotiate with him."


	3. Chapter 3

My family and friends called and somehow found out about the whole contest. I was overwhelmed and just couldn't believe it. Not only is it an opportunity to travel with and meet my idols but it is a way to prove I can live on my own before going to college. I sat on the couch. I was shaking in excitement. I heard a knock at the door, I answered it and to my surprise it was Kelly and her father. "Hey Kell, Hey Mr Cooper." I was really confused. "Hey Craig My dad just wants to talk to your parents about the arrangements." I smiled "So you can go" She squeeked "yup" I hugged her and laughed. "Yes this is gonna rock Kell."

Mr Cooper and my mom and dad talked for hours while they talked me and Kelly watched some wrestling DVDs. I wrote down some of the questions of the questions I would ask the wrestlers. The adults came into the room. "Ok so here are the conditions" my mom said to start off. "First of all obviously sleeping in different rooms." we nodded agreeing "You will watch each others back the whole time" Mr Cooper announced "of course I wouldn't have it any other way sir" I said to him with a light smile.. They went through what felt like thousands of rules and then they went and called and went through the rules with someone from the WWE. Then I got on the phone. "Hey Craig this is Arn Anderson from WWE Talent relations and I just wanted to go through some of the notes of what happens. "Yes sir But before we start I have to say its amazing to talk to a legend." I heard him chuckle. "Well bud I guarentee when you come on the road with us you will talk to wrestlers that it will annoy ya." I laughed "I doubt that" "Ok lets get down to business ok you decide who you are bringing?" I looked over at Kelly and smiled "yeah my friend kelly she's almost as obsessed with wrestling as I am." "ok I talked to her dad he said it was ok. So I don't need to worry about permission and uh ok were gonna pick you up on January 5th and your journey will begin. You have any hobbies?" "Yeah I absolutely love to write and hoping to write for a wrestling federation someday." "wow well maybe your shot will come sooner then you think. Well anyway we will send a limo to send you to the air port you guys will get on a private jet a few wrestlers will meet you. There" I couldn't speak I was in shock" "Ok so I guess we'll see ya then." he clicked as I tried to speak.


End file.
